


Deferred

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode: s02e05 The Farm, Episode: s02e06 Home (part 1), Episode: s02e07 Home Part II, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world in abeyance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deferred

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Laura/Kara 'ship if you squint. Beta-read by Imraith (loki013). Originally written in 2009 as speculation, prior to my having seen The Farm or Home, on those episodes, to the prompt 'stars'. Rewritten and slightly extended (to make it a full-length drabble by the traditional meaning) in 2016, hence the revised date.

Where is she right now? So far away... You sent her yourself, after all. But she'll be back. Your certainty of that is unshakeable.

She'll return to Kobol, then you'll find Earth. If only you were sure where you are in relation to the tomb. Perhaps when Captain Apollo awakens, he'll know. Even when the stars are unfamiliar, he can still navigate: a human compass somehow aligned to true north, no matter what.

For now, you turn over, drawing your waterproof tighter and tuning out thought, the weather, the pain and all the world for a dreamless, deep, exhausted sleep. Worry can wait — for once.

 

_-fin_


End file.
